


Taught

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doreah doesn't just teach Daenerys how the pleasure the Khal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taught

Daenerys led with Doreah by her side.

"Of course, it's not just the Khal you need to please." Doreah muttered, her hand still trailing over Daenerys' skirts.

"Who else would I need to please?" She asked.

"Yourself." Doreah answered. "Like I said. Dothraki take their women like hounds take bitches. They do not always care that she experiences pleasure as long as they do."

"I don't understand." Daenerys answered honestly.

"You have to make sure you get pleasure. You have to pleasure yourself." Doreah took Daenerys' hand and placed it over her skirt, pressing down on her cunt. Daenerys took in a sharp breath. "See?"

"Will you show me this too?"

"If you wish, Khaleesi."

Doreah put her hand on Daenerys' shoulder, making her lie on her back. She moved so that she was sat across her knees. She pushed up the skirts that had covered her, exposing her cunt. She was already wet from their previous lesson, which made Doreah smile. 

She took Daenerys' hand and placed it over her clit, separating two fingers from the rest and pushing them down onto the nub, moving them for her. Daenerys' back arched and she pushed herself deeper into her hand, crying out when Doreah's hand left hers.

"It's alright, Khaleesi, you know what to do."

She pressed gentle kisses to her sweat sheened body and whispered words of encouragement into her skin. When she came, she held her against the bed, keeping her steady.

"Thank you, Doreah." Daenerys said, breathless. "You have taught me more than I could have ever hoped."

"It was my pleasure, Khaleesi."

"Daenerys. Please."

"Daenerys." Doreah repeated with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com) (Challenge 35: Write or Die) and [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/)


End file.
